The new kame sennin
Read this if your a krillin fan and early dragonball fan it is two years after uub arrives . In order to keep in touch goku has started to instant transmission between uub and his family. So none of that crap here .This story is about krillin becoming the turtle master It had started out like any other day . . . But I guess for people who can shoot out lasers from their hands teaching your daughter how to fly is pretty normal. "Marron let the energy flow then center it and push it from under you okay?" Marron inhaled "Okay dad I'll try it out . . Huuuf! " the air and sand around her started to blow and she slowly lifted into the air. "Good! you're doing great marr keep doing and soon you'll be able to fly really well, than we can start to work on ki attacks" . I went in to the pink house and sat down "she's growing up so fast these days eh master roshi? "Yup , it seems like just yesterday you were young just like her , speaking of which I believe it's time I give up the kame sennin title to a successor and I've picked you krillin" I stumbled out of my chair "me? but why? " " because while goku is much stronger than you he does not have the creativity every move he has ever used was made by someone else the kame hame ha the genki dama even instant transmission, they were all someone else's move first he lacks the ingenuity needed to be the kame sennin you however have created the destruction disk , scatter shot and perfected the solar flare , not yamcha because he is not as spiritually strong , you however have died and brought back three times you know the ways of the spiritual plane" I thought to,myself for a second this was all true and master roshi wasn't immortal I would be the only reasonable choice uub was to young. I would have to take one the mantle "I'll do it master roshi you can count on me , I'll just need to prepare ." " hold on kid! If I am to give you the mantle of master of the kame house and all it's students you will need to prove to the ancient masters you are worthy of it . You will do this by completing the six tests and mastering the true turtle style ryu kame Ken the dragon turtle fist. The masters are the agile cat master and newest master yajirobe ,the swift rabbit master the ex rabbit gang leader carrot cunning wolf rouga sennin the calm crane master oh I forgot to tell you tien is the new crane master!" " "WHAAAAAAT!!!" Killing cries " yup you're been so obsessed with your family you haven't paid attention to your friends you should never do that ." Said master roshi in a sage voice " any way yamcha is also testing to become the wolf master , oh and the last master the mighty and powerful dragon master ,first earthly summoner of shenron and student of Kami that's all I can tell you for know , you should go prepare for the tests they are in a month I will bee there to but don't expect me to go easy, heh heh!. "Okay master roshi see you later old friend. " I walked outside to where juu was sitting and sat down in the sand "huh , time goes by so fast sometimes ya know juuhachi" my wife looked back,at me with sparkling blue eyes "whats one your mind darling?'your'e never normally talk like that unless your thinking about something" I looked back at the kame house and said "well master roshi has told me that the turtle house needs a new kame sennin and said I'm perfect for the job, I know I should have told you first but I said yes is that okay?" She looked back,at me with a shocked expression , which by the way is I'd normal not much phases her , ever. " well that's great honey this could be a great financial boost for us !" " wait you agree with me that's new" I said chuckling she laughed back. "Well,than now that is settled tomorrow I start to train . I started my preparation that night after I had called yamcha and tien and yajirobe . I grabbed some incense a mat and a razor and went out onto the beach sand , I laid the mat down and started burning the incense , if I was to return to martial arts I should come back the way I started ( oh in case I forgot to mention at the time I had hair ) . I grabbed some of my hair and began to sit down and shave it off until you could I had a buzz cut . I looked in the water and smiled to my luck my face hadn't aged much over the years I looked like I was only 27. I could see my old Orin temple marks on my head again it was nostalgic for old memories of the early days flooded back , my first budokai tenkaichi fighting tien and picollo and lastly planet namek . Those were the days when I was considered strong to the z fighters second only to goku. However know that could change I could be like picollo a mentor to students and hopefully a friend and a respected martial arts teacher . I had plans for the kame house after gaining renown in the martial arts community I would start teaching the style to worthy students of good heart for a reasonable fee of course. And so I could provide for my family and roshi than my current job as a mechanic at bills could.Know I needed to focus , my skills were a little less sharp my reflexes slower , of course me and juu sparred once in awhile but only for fitness my instincts were dull I would have to go somewhere were I could get my stuff back. Than I had an idea , if yamcha was competing as well why not train with him it would help both of US perfect ! A while later Killing and yamcha stand opposite of each other in the wastelands , the dusty allowing around them as they glare at each other with pure focus . Yamcha , garbed in a green and orange gi of the wolf shifted into a offensive stance and leaps forward at krillin , who wears a purple go with yellow armbands . Krillin puts his right leg out in front of him and slants his body with a kame sennin stance out waiting for yamcha's offensive. Yamcha leaps forward with a spinning kick to krillin's head , krillin blocks it and grabs yamcha's leg and tosses him back a bit , yamcha stabilizes and dissapeared appearing behind krillin and slams a wolf clawed hand into krillin's back who goes flying but flips in the air and grins saying"yamcha were on my terms now , you forgot I'm a master of ranged combat" he says and fires several non deadly destructo disks at yamcha which explode and blind yamcha and krillin exclaims "that's my new move the solar disk , impressive right?" He says with a grin and barrages yamcha with a lighting quick scatter shot who skids backwards making a groove in the dirt "yea krillin you've really been improving lately but now ... I'd like to.show you something " he says with a grin as he jets forward with two blazing fists and slams them into krillin and barrages him with blow after blow , while pummeling a confused krillin he states "this is what I call the blazing wolf barrage!" Before his last strike is caught . Killing grins and grabs yamcha's arm then pushes yamcha's arm up and kicks him several times in the ribs and yamcha winced jumping backwards with a spin in which he fires several small ki blasts at krillin. Krillin leaps up with a spinning kick yamcha ducks and attempts to sweep kick krillin , krillin somersaults and flip kicks yamcha which is blocked , yamcha smiles and throws krillin into a rocky outcropping who then falls onto the floor . Killing flips up rubbing a sore on his cheek and smiles saying "I haven't felt this exhilarated in a fight for years , this is great , it's all technique.you know it's like a chess game " yamcha smiles back going into the wolf gang stance with his forward leg up and cartwheels to the side a bit before rushing krillin with a wolf gang fist , hundreds of blows landing all over krillin who holds his hands up in a futile attempt to block , yamcha then uppercut him and then flip kicks krillin who how flying back , krillin smiles and goes Into a kamehameha stance his arms behind him his ki begins to mass and yamcha begins to fly away knowing that sticking around and just standing there like a simpleton will hurt (toriyama!!!) Killing smiles and says "yamcha you know me well enough to know simply moving won't save you ,my attack will follow you until it has" yamcha grins and nods and begins to charge a red energy in one hand "well this is a little Mexican stand off eh?" He says as he stands ten paces away from krillin who laughs and says "yea I guess , by the way I call this the Kame Buuuuuurssssstttt aahhhhhhh!!!" He says as he fires the blast blowing back the cloth of his go and turning the hill behind him to dust as the recoil explodes . The huge comet of energy blast towards yamcha who grins and says "super wolf explosion!!!!" As he realises a red black claw blast towards the comet . The two collide in a standoff each pushing there all against each other as yamcha grins saying "just like old times eh krillin , back when we were useful eh?" He says with a wistful stare as the two old friends reminisce about the old days . The two blasts collide in a huge blast of colliding red and blue sending dust and debris flying everywhere , at capsule Corp vegeta looks up from hos training and says "those two Earhtlings are actually pretty decent , they must have been training! " the blasts explode causing the two fighters to cover their faces from the light . The explosion dies down and krillin looks to see a huge crater and Burn Mark on the ground and grins and sits down saying "not bad yamcha we must at least be as powerful as androids 20 and 19 eh? That means were stronger than frieza!" He exclaims and yamcha says in a imitation of frieza screaming "I'll destroy this planet" unfortunately the imitation as two good and krillins eyes glass over as his face turns blue The images they were flooding back , he could feel his body being torn apart with burning heat (imagine the worst heart burn you ever had ...Times 1737474848) krillin screams out with anguish as he sees frieza in front of him laughing . Suddenly he is shook back into reality to see yamcha shaking him screaming he was sorry . Killing has tears running out of his eyes , he wipes his face and looms up at yamcha saying "sorry , extreme PTSD imagine I imitated the sound of a saibaman" , yamcha shudders as he remembers his utter shame and disappointment after finding he had died by a cheap sneak attack . "Sorry krillin I won't do that again " he says as krillin gets up and rubs his head saying "no worries , that was a pretty good battle right?" He says grinning as he had calmed down "hey I think we've really improved you know ? I believe that now kriller time is a thing" he says as krillin remembers the time were he had said that on new namek more than 20 years ago . He grins and chuckles and says "I'm going it was a nice spar yamcha !" He says and flies off leaving yamcha alone . Ever since bulma kicked him out when she left him for that sonovvagun vegeta he had returned to his original home , the rouga province north of the Diablo desert . When he had arrived his old master was outraged and had attempted to shun him. But within a few days they were back on Speaking terms . Yamcha began to fly in that direction and remember the very day it had happened , around twenty seven years ago. Yamcha walks through the capsule Corp courtyard to bulma's part of the large mansion to see vegeta outside the door smiling evilly. Yamcha glared knives at vegeta which only garnered a malicious chuckle as vegeta mutters "you won't be feeling like that in a second you buffoon " yamcha looks with an eyebrow up shrugs and walks in . When he walks In bulma is nowhere to be found! Even though they had scheduled a date for that afternoon and bulma was known for her excellent attendance . He hears sobs coming from a nearby room and walks in to see bulma sitting on her bed sobbing , she turns to him and says through sobs "I'm so sorry yamcha I'm so sorry , it just happened and I was to caught up and (heavy sobs) I'm so sorry!!" She says as yamcha tentatively walks up to he and sits next to her holding her crying head in his arms . She looks up with watering eyes and says "I'm sorry , I'm pregnant yamcha , I'm sorry " yamcha jumps up with joy but then settles back down with a frown and says "but we haven't done that yet how?" She just shakes her head and he frowns saying "did you cheat on me ....seriously ?" He asks getting up from the bed and looking at her , she doesn't answer and he just puts his head in his hands and slumps down onto the floor holding his head "after all we've been through all these years ....you just gave up ?! If I ever even looked at another girl you'd kill me but no you just go on an do that" he says and begins to get up but bulma yells out "it was vegeta !!!....Okay... it was vegeta " she says her voice fading . Yamcha turns with rage written on his face and furious eyes a veins began to pop out of his head "Dang it vegeta that bastard I'll kill him !!" He growls out as his ki begins to grow with rage but bulma says "it wasn't just him ....I..I let it happen" she says and runs out the room as yamcha's ki drips back to normal as the veins dissapeared. When yamcha walks out its with a cold glare to vegeta a He laughs . Suddenly yamcha leaps on him teeth bared and begins to ground pound the laughing saiyan who shoves him off him off and says "not bad...for a human...just remember she's mine now , now get out before I get angry" he says with a smirk wiping a small trickle of blood from his mouth and chuckles . Back to the present Yamcha grimaced at the memory as he settles down and growls out "when I become the wolf master I'll show vegeta just how strong I really am ...he'll never laugh at me again " the man says , he looks down below him to see the familiar blue and white tiles of the roads in th rouga province , he swiftly lands down . An old man sitting on the corner waves "hello m'boy how us it ?" He says with a kind smile a yamcha flicks up a thumb "it's all good ,went out to hang with a friend of mine s'all" the old man nods and beckons yamcha to a large blue and green gate , the calligraphic word for wolf written in sweeping script across the door , the large gates open as yamcha enters the large city . A beautiful place filled to the brim with people . Thinkers , painters , warriors of all kinds it was a wonderful place , yamcha continues walking through the streets until he finds a large palace ,grand built in oriental fashion , with two terracotta solve guarding the door . "Phew" yamcha exhaled as he opens the door and strides in "master I'm hoome!!" He says as he walks into his designated room and crashes on his bed "what a day " he murmurs a He drifts into sleep . Millions of miles away krillin sleeps as well , but not as sound or peaceful.